December 28th
by Princess Teressa
Summary: Sonic, Amy, and my OC go back into a fair because Amy left her purse in there. Suddenly they get trapped inside and strange things start to happen. R&R please.
1. The Beginning

**December 28****th**

**Sonic and Amy were walking to Amy's house from a fair that had just closed. They were holding hands and talking about funny stuff. Sonic finally decided that he liked Amy and now they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Amy leaned into Sonic and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. **_**I never knew this day would come. **_**Amy thought happily. Sonic smiled. **

"**Remember the time when Eggman kidnapped you and me and Tails had to save you?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded. **

"**Sure do, and I remember when you tried to destroy E-102 Gamma, I got right in front of him and you stopped right in front of me," Amy said smiling. **

"**Yeah, he and I were fighting, that's why I tried to destroy him," Sonic said. Amy nodded. **

"**I know Sonic," Amy said then kissed his cheek. After a couple of minutes of walking they made it to Amy's house. Suddenly Amy gasped. Sonic looked at her with worry on his face. **

"**What's wrong Amy?" Sonic asked. **

"**My purse…I left it at the fair," Amy said nervously. Sonic grinned. **

"**We'll get it tomorrow, it'll be okay," Sonic said. Amy shook her head rapidly and her quills moved side to side. **

"**NO SONIC, SOMEONE IS GOING TO STEAL IT AND WE'RE GOING BACK RIGHT NOW, RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" Screamed Amy. Sonic gulped. **

"**Alright, alright, no need to get furious," Sonic said, as he put his hands up. Amy calmed down and sighed. "What if the fair doors were locked? What if security were roaming around in there? What if I get hungry? What if we got locked inside the fair? What if we go to prison for it? What if one of us gets hurt? What if one of us gets sick? What if it started to rain? What if-" Sonic was cut off by Amy. **

"**SHUT YOUR TRAP!!!" Screamed Amy. Sonic stared at her looking uneasy. Amy smoothed out her quills and calmed down a bit. "Sonic," Amy said slowly. "None of that is going to happen," **

"**It is chilly out here Amy," Sonic said, as he gulped. Amy rolled her eyes. **

"**Sonic, are you coming with me or not?" Amy asked looking annoyed. Sonic sighed and rubbed his arms slowly. **

"**Yeah…whatever you say," Sonic said. Amy smiled. **

"**I'm glad that we have an understanding," Amy said. Suddenly a cat that looked exactly like Blaze but really dark blue and had really dark blue eyes walked up to them smiling. She wore some light blue jeans with a spiky black belt, some black sunglasses on her forehead, a long sleeve white sweater, some shoes like Sonic's but they were blue, and some jet black gloves with a dark blue circle on each of her palms. She smiled at Sonic and Amy happily and ran over to them delighted. **

"**Hiya, what'cha ya'll doin'?" She asked. Sonic and Amy almost jumped out of their skins because they didn't see her coming. Amy screamed and jumped into Sonic's arms. Sonic caught her and screamed like a little girl. Amy frowned and looked at him and Sonic blushed in embarrassment. Amy jumped out of Sonic's arms and looked at the cat. **

"**Oh, Naomi, what are you doing here?" Amy asked. **

"**I dunno, I just saw you guys and decided to join ya'll conversation," Naomi said smiling really wide. Amy nodded. **

_**She looks kind of freaky sometimes. **_**Amy thought then shook her head. **

"**What's wrong Amy?" Naomi asked Amy. Amy put on a fake smile and looked at the ground. **

"**Nothing," Amy said quietly. Sonic sighed loudly and rubbed his arms. **

"**Let's go get your purse Amy," Sonic said and grabbed Amy and Naomi's hand. He then sped off into the night. **

**After a couple of seconds they made it to the fair. It was really dark and creepy looking. Sonic, Amy, and Naomi gulped at once. "That fair gives me the creeps, ya'll sure that's ya'll fair?" Naomi asked, as she pointed at the dark creepy fair. Amy and Sonic nodded. **

"**It looked so peaceful…when the lights were on," Sonic said nervously. Amy frowned. **

"**Come on you wimps, let's go find my purse," Amy said, as she walked forward.**

_**Thank you for reading this chapter. Flames aren't accepted on this story. Farewell. **_

* * *


	2. The Fair and Nigel

**December 28****th**

"**Come on you wimps, let's go find my purse," Amy said, as she walked forward. Sonic and Naomi followed nervously. Amy tried to open the doors to the fair but it was locked shut. **

"**Oh look it's locked, let's go home now," Sonic said, as he was about to walk away until Amy grabbed his ear and pulled him towards the door. Sonic gulped. **

"**Sonic, hit the door like you hit Eggman's robots," Amy said. **

"**We could go to prison for this," Sonic warned. Amy rolled her eyes. **

"**Ya'll betta becarefal, there might be some kinda alarm or somethang," Naomi warned looking nervous. "Do ya'll rememeba that movie about spies, thay forgot to turn the alarm off and thay all went to prison?" Naomi asked. Sonic and Amy looked baffled. **

"**I don't remember such a movie, Naomi," Amy said still looking baffled. Sonic shook his head. **

"**Neither do I," Sonic said. "This place gives me the creeps!" Sonic exclaimed gazing at the dark fair. Amy hit Sonic's arm. **

"**Cut the baby act, Sonic, bust that door open NOW!!!" Screamed Amy angrily. Sonic nodded slowly. **

"**Fine," Sonic said then did a spin dash into the door. The doors burst open wide and a big cold gust of wind blew into their faces. "Now that…was weird," Sonic said nervously. Amy frowned and grabbed Sonic's hand. **

"**Lead the way," Amy said. Sonic turned pale. **

"**M…me?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded rapidly. **

"**Of course you," Amy said, as she frowned. Sonic took a step slowly, then another and another. **

"**I'm getting the hang of this," Sonic said, as he smiled. Amy and Naomi rolled their eyes. **

"**So this is ya first time walkin''?" Naomi asked about to laugh. Sonic blushed in embarrassment. **

"**No! I was just playing with ya," Sonic said nervously. Naomi and Amy rolled their eyes again then suddenly a pale white hedgehog with big blue crystal eyes jumped in front of them. The hedgehog had sea blue streaks in his quills and his tail was sky blue. He wore some sunglasses on his forehead, a leather black vest, some light blue jeans, and some black boots. He had a camera in his hands. They backed away surprised. **

"**Hey guys…what are you bloody doing here?" The hedgehog asked. **

"**Oh Nigel, you scared us half to death!" Naomi exclaimed nervously. Nigel chuckled a little. **

"**Bloody right," He said still chuckling. **

"**You did that on purpose!" Amy exclaimed furiously and clutched onto Sonic tightly. Nigel looked at her. **

"**Nah mate, not on purpose," Nigel said. "Accident," He said smiling. **

"**Why are you here?" Sonic asked. **

"**That mate," Nigel said slowly. "Is none of your business," He said, as he put his arm around Sonic. Sonic lifted Nigel's arm off of him slowly and tossed it to Nigel's side. **

"**Never touch me," Sonic said, as he frowned. **

"**So Nigel, did you happen to see my purse anywhere?" Amy asked hopefully. Nigel shook his head. **

"**Nah mate, I searched everywhere in this fair for something and found bloody nada," He said frowning. Amy sighed. **

"**It has to be here somewhere," Amy said looking around. **

"**How long have you been here, Nigel?" Naomi asked. Nigel smiled. **

"**Hours," He replied. **

"**Can you tell us what you were searching for?" Amy asked. **

"**Fine…I was looking for the Killer Clown of December 28****th****," Nigel said. Sonic, Amy, and Naomi looked at him baffled.**

_**Thank you for reading this chapter, reviews would be nice please. Farewell.**_

* * *


	3. Laughs and Trapped

**December 28****th**

"**Fine…I was looking for the Killer Clown of December 28****th****," Nigel said. Sonic, Amy, and Naomi looked at him baffled. Suddenly they burst out laughing really hard. Nigel crossed his arms over his chest. **

"**Nigel, Nigel, Nigel, there is no such thing as a killer clown! It's all a myth!" Sonic exclaimed still laughing and slapped Nigel on the back, with such force that he almost fell forward. **

"**Yeah Nigel, thar's no such thang!" Naomi exclaimed still laughing. Amy and Naomi started rolling around on the ground laughing in tears. Nigel sighed angrily. **

"**Make some sense, Nigel!" Amy exclaimed still laughing. **

"**Well, believe what you bloody want to believe," Nigel said angrily. "I have my camera mates, so that way I can take some good shots at that clown," Nigel said, as he smiled. Sonic, Amy, and Naomi laughed even harder. **

"**STOP!!! Ha, ha, ha, I'm gonna die, ha, ha, laughing!" Sonic shouted through laughter. Nigel sighed. **

_**No one's ever gonna bloody believe me! **_**Nigel thought. "Well mates, don't come cryin' to me when he comes to kill ya with his razor sharp metal teeth," Nigel said sounding annoyed. **

"**STOP IT NIGEL, I'm gonna die, ha, ha, please, ha, ha, stop!" Naomi screamed through laughter. **

"**YEAH, STOP, ha, ha, ha!" Amy exclaimed through laughter. **

"**Razor sharp metal teeth? Ha, ha, ha! You're insane Nigel!" Sonic shouted through laughter. Nigel couldn't take it anymore and frowned very angrily. **

"**CUT THE BLOODY LAUGHTER!!! I'M GONING TO FIND THIS KILLER CLOWN AND IF I FIND YER BLOODY PURSE, I'LL LEAVE IT WERE IT IS, GOT IT?" Nigel yelled very loudly. Everone stopped laughing and looked at him. **

"**You will?" Amy asked with her hands on her hips. Nigel nodded angrily. **

"**Bloody right," Nigel replied without looking at her. Amy sighed, Sonic was smiling trying to hold in a laugh, and Naomi was just grinning at Nigel strangely. **

"**Fine, we'll stop laughing and we believe you about the killer clown," Amy said, as she frowned. Nigel smiled. **

"**I'm glad that we have a bloody understanding," Nigel said. **

"**So where's this killer clown of yours hun?" Naomi asked still smiling. Nigel looked at her and frowned. **

"**My names not hun, it's Nigel, so call me Nigel," Nigel said still frowning. Naomi rolled her eyes and nodded. **

"**Okay guys, let's go find my purse," Amy said then suddenly the fair's door shut tight and metal doors went over it. After that a big metal ceiling went over the whole fair and it became pitch black. Suddenly it started raining really hard. **

"**OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted and clutched onto Amy tightly. Naomi screamed and clutched onto Nigel. Nigel was looking up. **

"**Bloody heck," Nigel whispered in amazement. **

"**How can it be raining with that, that roof?!" Amy exclaimed nervously. Sonic let go of Amy and frowned. **

"**This is your entire fault!" Sonic exclaimed and pointed at Amy. Amy frowned and looked at him. "If we hadn't gone back for your stupid purse, we wouldn't be here right now!" Sonic yelled outraged. **

"**Well I'm sorry, I didn't know this was gonna happen!" Amy shouted back. **

"**She's right Sonic, she didn't know a thang, so don't get mad at her," Naomi said, as she held Nigel's hand. **

"**Tonight the clown comes to kill us all," Nigel said quietly. Sonic, Amy, and Naomi looked at him. **

"**Come on guys, ignore him, let's find an exit," Sonic said. Amy and Naomi walked over to Sonic and stood beside him. Nigel looked at them. **

"**If you want to survive you better bloody follow me," Nigel said, as he frowned.**

_**Please review and tell me if it was scary or not. Farewell. **_

* * *


	4. The Kids

**December 28****th**

"**If you want to survive you better bloody follow me," Nigel said, as he frowned. Nigel started walking off in a dark direction. Sonic gulped. **

"**N…N…Nigel…do you think we should take that…way?" Sonic asked nervously. Nigel nodded and Naomi grabbed Nigel's hand tightly. **

"**We have to go this way, or he'll find us," Nigel replied sounding a bit annoyed. Sonic sighed and Amy held his hand. **

"**Fine, we'll follow you," Sonic said. Nigel nodded and they started walking in that direction. **

**After what seemed like forever they got to some bumper cars and heard a girl's voice and a boy's voice. "Come on Tommy, how do we turn these cars on?" The girl asked. **

"**How should I know Alice?" The boy asked. **

"**Who's down there?!" Nigel shouted. **

"**Yeah, who's down there?" Amy asked. Suddenly some lights came on and the bumper cars were more visible. There was a girl and boy down there. They were twins and they were standing on top of a blue bumper car. **

"**Uhhh, we're just some kids down here, that got stuck inside this fair," The boy named Tommy replied nervously. **

"**I knew we should've left, now the security's here," The girl named Alice said, as she hit Tommy's arm hard. **

"**Easy ya'll, we're not the security," Naomi said smiling a bit. The kids sighed in relief. **

"**Oh, then who are you guys?" Tommy asked. **

"**I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic replied. **

"**I'm Amy Rose," Amy said smiling a bit. **

"**I'm Nigel the Hedgehog," Nigel replied coldly. **

"**And I'm Naomi, what's your names?" Naomi asked. **

"**Tommy Ross," Tommy replied. **

"**I'm Alice Ross," Alice said smiling. "What are you doing here?**

"**We got stuck in here just like you," Nigel replied, with his arms crossed. Tommy smiled. **

"**Cool, we just came here to the bumper cars because…" Tommy was cut off by the bumper cars starting up. "Hey, the bumper cars are on!" Tommy exclaimed happily and hopped in an orange one. Alice hopped into the blue one. **

"**Hey uh, I think you're not suppose to do that," Sonic said. Tommy and Alice frowned. **

"**Who cares? We do whatever we want, hedgehog," Alice said. **

"**Yeah, dummies," Tommy said angrily and happily at the same time. Suddenly a yellow bumper car moving and there was a dark figure inside it. Everyone looked over there including Tommy and Alice. **

"**What…what's that?" Amy asked. **

"**Not what, who," Nigel said quietly. Amy shuddered nervously, so did Sonic and Naomi. Tommy and Alice started laughing. **

"**Looks like we have someone to defeat," Tommy said. **

"**Yeah, let's get him!" Alice exclaimed then they went after the yellow bumper car in their bumper cars. **

_**Something's not right. **_**Nigel thought. "NO STOP!!!" Nigel exclaimed to the kids. They didn't hear him and moved on very fast towards the yellow bumper car. Suddenly the yellow bumper car moved really fast towards the kids. **

"**Here he comes!" Alice exclaimed joyfully. **

"**Yeah!" Tommy said happily. After a minute the yellow bumper car slammed into the blue bumper car and Alice went flying out of the bumper car, screaming as she did. "ALICE!!!" Tommy shouted. Alice fell to the ground head first. She moaned in pain and the yellow bumper car started rolling over her, back and forth, back and forth. Amy and Naomi started screaming. Blood splat all over the ground and on the bumper car. When the yellow bumper car moved, Alice was flattened on the ground with blood everywhere. "Alice! No!" Tommy screamed with tears in his eyes. **

_**Please review, that would be nice. Farewell. **_


End file.
